Three Orphan Kitties
by Tumblepatch
Summary: I can't think of anything this story is pretty vague. It's so simple you'll probably get it, but I'll do my best to confound you! Please R&R. The 'TITLE' says it all! CHAPTER 3 UP! D
1. Chapter 1

_Er, erm, uh...ok...Oh, yeah, this is a story about how Etcy, Demi & Bomba came into existence. Yes, they are related! Oh, the hell, just read the damn story. I'm sure you'll get the jist!_

* * *

The moon was bright in the sky, but in the alleyways, all was cast in shadow. There was a tense, threatening stillness in the air, as if the world of the alleyways, and all the lowly inhabitants were holding their breath, waiting for something. 

A few minutes passed in this unnatural silence, and then, a small, lean cat slunk into view, a tiny bundle in her mouth, and two more trudging dejectedly behind her. To a human, and even to another cat, this young queen would've seemed strange, for at least two reasons. Firstly, she was wandering around these alleyways at night, with three very young, vulnerable kits, and secondly, her coat markings would have a passer-by baffled.

As far as her body and head were concerned, they were jet black, with very small splashes of white here and there. But as soon as you looked at her tail, you'd think something was wrong, for it wasn't black, or even white, but bright red; or at least, as red as is possible in a cat!

The queen's name was Aevinnietta, but as of yet, her kittens didn't have names. All three were also queens; the one Aevi (as she had often been called) was carrying was a little cream tabby, the youngest of the three. She was the blood-sister of the other two, but while they were 2 months old, she was only 3 weeks. The oldest, a ginger with a slight tinge of red, and some white on her, trudged behind Aevi on her left, and the middle kitten, a gold, black and white calico, stumbled behind on Aevi's right.

Now, the young queen wasn't just wandering around aimlessly; she and her 3-week-old and 2-month-old kits had just that night been forced to leave the old warehouse where they had been living with a fairly large group of cats, after it had been raided by humans. A lot of the other cats had been caught, but thanks to a young tom called Relecanure, she and her kits had managed to escape. Unfortunately, it had been at the expense of Rele's life.

Aevi had been pretty upset, as she had gotten quite close to the tom, and he had always helped her with her kits. But for their sake, and for the sake of all of their survival, she'd had to put aside her pain, and focus on getting her small family away from there.

Suddenly, the calico kitten's strength gave way, and she collapsed to the ground, completely exhausted. The ginger/red, and white immediately jarred, turned and ran back to her sister, lying down beside her, and mewing to their mother. Aevi immediately doubled back…

…and ran into something very furry and solid! For a moment, she was frozen in sheer terror, thinking she might've run into a Pollicle. Then, she backed up, and her fears were tripled. For standing in front of her, a menacingly evil smile on his scarred face, was Growltiger, a scruffy, tiger-like calico tom, hated by cats and humans alike. He was the most feared feline in the whole of Britain, and he sure knew it.

Without a single thought to her own safety, Aevi tried to dodge around him to get to her other kits, but Growltiger brushed her aside as easily as though she was a piece of dust, or a fly in his way.

As the queen hit the ground, the squealing kitten flew out of her mouth, hit the cold, hard ground, and mewled even louder. Growltiger began to advance on the tiny queen, and suddenly, all thoughts left Aevi's mind, as she flew, jaws and claws ready, at the beast who threatened her youngest. And now, her madness, and loss of control helped her. Hissing and spitting, she dug her claws into the fiend's face, bit his arm, and wrestled violently with him until, finally, he was forced back, away from the still-mewling cream kitten.

Determined not to be beaten, he turned towards the other kits, only to find Aevi there, cream tabby in mouth, standing protectively in front of the other two. Her breathing was laboured, her strength waning, and Growltiger knew it. Figuring that he just had to buy his time, he laughed evilly, then moved a little closer, and said, in a roguish, grating voice, "So! You actually tried to defeat _me_, master of all evil. Well, I must admit, you put up a brave fight. Unfortunately for you, even a ferocious mother cat isn't a match for me. If I can't fight you head on, I'll just have to buy my time, wait a little, or even trick you if I have to."

Aevi gently dropped the kitten between her paws, and hissed at him, warning him off, but Growltiger just continued, in an even rougher voice than before "But you know, you could make life so much easier for me, and for yourself, by just handin' over those two lovely little queens behind you, and-"

"_Never!_" spat Aevi, crouching even further back, as if to protect her kits even more. Seeing this move, Growltiger laughed. "Foolish girl! Very well, if you choose death over life, so be it!"

He crouched, in an attack position, but before he could leap forward and strike, the little ginger and white queen crept around her mother. Dodging Aevi's flailing paws, she walked boldly up to Growltiger, and said, in a voice that sounded far too mature for such a young queen, "Take me! I'm not two of us, but please, take me anyway! Spare my mother and sisters, and take me. I'll do whatever you want, I swear."

Knowing what awaited her oldest kitten, Aevi, sobbing, flung herself forward, but Growltiger, The Terror Of The Thames, had already disappeared in a thick, black cloud of smoke, taking the little ginger queen with him!

* * *

_Ok, did you get it? Well, you're all pretty smart out there (with a few exceptions coughcough>) so you should've got it, right? Right? Is anyone actually listening? Hello. HELLO! Anyone out there? Or have I just been wallowing here in my own selfpity? What do you think, Sphinxaire? Sphinxaire? Where is everyone? Why am I alone? AndWHY is this planetred? Hang on...how did I get here? Is anyone going to rescue me from myself? Insert eerieWestern Music, and tumbleweed>!_

_Please R&R! No flames...though I know they're not really needed of course, cos...oh, just go! Leave mebe, in my catacombs of self-pity, the depthsof depression, the...ohI'll just shut up, shall I?_

_CHORUS: YES!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok, chapter 2 officially up, and thanx 2 Happysheep _for actually reviewing! _I sincerely hope that this chapter will have my loyal subjects more interested than the last! Please R&R!_

Aevinnietta, and her remaining three-month-old kitten sobbed for at least five minutes afterwards, for their lost daughter and sister. The youngest queen, not understanding but upset by the fact that her mum was crying, joined in, in a loud, high-pitched squeak.

The three of them crouched there, crying like three lost kits. Then, without a warning, Aevi jumped up, sniffed the air twice, before grabbing her youngest daughter by the scruff, and, motioning for the calico to follow her, slipping quietly into the shadows.

They travelled for about another fifteen minutes, before coming to the edge of a large junkyard. Aevi was about to enter, when she caught the scent of other cats, and quickly decided against it. At least for tonight, she didn't want to have meet any other cats. Looking around, she spotted an abandoned car, windows smashed and doors hanging off, and decided, as long as the seats were intact, that they would be safe there for the night.

When they reached the car, Aevi told the calico to wait for her. Using nearly the last of her strength, she leaped up onto the frame of the window, leaped down onto the seat and leapt out again. The cream tabby began to mewl, but stopped the next second, as her mother and sister landed softly beside her.Squeaking with delight, the little kitten curled up against Aevi, who pulled her other kitten close as well, and curled around them both. And, as they fell asleep, she whispered, in turn, two names to the kits.

To the calico, she whispered "My darling, you are Demiomba! Never forget that!"

"Demi…" the kitten whispered the first bit, then faltered, as she fell into a deep sleep. Aevi smiled, the first in a long while, and turned to the littlest kitten. "And you, my sweetest," she cooed softly, as the tabby rolled up against her "you are Etcetrea! I know it won't mean much now, but it will. Oh, one day it really will!"

And with that said, she fell asleep, not knowing, as she did so, that she would never wake again!

* * *

"_Oh, my goodness!" _

"_Oh, the poor dears."_

"_Quick, check the mother, see if she's still alive!"_

Demiomba just registered a slight pause.

"_No. Sorry, Jenny. She's gone!"_

"_Oh, no! Well, come on. We can't just leave the poor things here."_

"_Hey, you guys! What's going on?"_

"_Oh, make yourself useful, Tugger, and go and fetch Munkustrap, and Old Deuteronomy! **Now!**"_

"_Ok, ok, keep your ears on, Jelly. I'll go get 'em, alright…"_

The fuzziness of the voices increased, then they got stronger, and Demi suddenly began to feel as though all three of her sisters, _and _her mother were yelling at her at the same time. Mewing, she put her paws over her ears, and at the same time opened her eyes. A second later, she squeezed them shut again, and squeaked in fright, for the sight of so many faces had startled her. Putting out her paw, she found her sister, and pulled her closer, cuddling up to the still form of her mother.

Then, one of the voices spoke again. It was a kindly, female voice, soft and reminiscent of her mother's, and it said, quite clearly, "Alright, everyone, the poor kit's scared out of her mind. Pounce, Tumbles, El, back off and let me and Jenny sort these kits out. And that goes for the rest of you. _Move back!_" These last words were so firm, yet with a surprising gentleness, that Demi had a sudden urge to open her eyes. When she did, she found that most of the faces were gone. Only two were looking at her now; two kindly, female faces. One was a cream tabby, the other a brown/ginger tabby. Demi blinked at them, and mewed the first thing that came into her head: "_Demi!_"

Then, she turned to her mother, and realised that she was still, too still. The little cat nudged her mother, then cuddled up to her - and squeaked with shock when she realised that her mum was cold, and rather stiff. She began pawing at her, but then, she felt paws on her, pulling her upwards, and saw her mum and little sister moving away from her.

Too late, she struggled violently, but she was already being passed from a fairly weak grip, to a much stronger grip. Looking up she saw a black and grey queen smiling down at her. Though the queen seemed nice enough, Demi wanted her mum, and sister, and mewed for them.

"Oh, the poor little thing," sympathised the black and grey queen. "She probably wants a familiar figure!"

"Here we are then."

The cream tabby queen was now standing beside them, holding Demi's sister. Demi mewed, and held out her paws. The cat holding her said to the tabby queen "Oh the poor little mite. Here, Jelly, give her to me. I'll take them back to the 'Yard, and get them cleaned up, if you like."

Willingly, the queen called Jelly handed over Demi's sister, saying "Take them to my place, Grizabella. Give them a clean, and make sure they're comfortable. Hopefully, that useless excuse for a tomcat will be back soon with Old Deuteronomy and Munkustrap, and then we get these kits properly sorted out. Oh, and Griz," she added, as the queen started to leave, "you may want to gently explain to the older one about their mother. The younger one's only about three weeks old, poor mite, but the other one - I think she might be called Demeter - well, she must be at least three months old, so she should just be able to understand. I'll be over shortly, Ok!"

Grizabella nodded, and headed off in the direction of the junkyard they had seen the day before. Demi was very reluctant to leave behind her mum, but Grizabella held her firmly, and soon she snuggled up against her sister, and began to fall asleep.

Grizabella looked down at the two sleeping bundles in her arms, and, smiling gently to herself, she took them into the hollowed-out car that was the home of Jelly & Jenny.

_Ok, I have nothing more to say, except that I hope you enjoyed. I have mocks soon, so I might not be able to update any more of my stories for a while, but don't worry - they'll get finished sooner or later!_


	3. Chapter 3

_I POST! I POST! ahem Yeah, anyway...chapter 3 finally up, am hoping to add to my others as well! D_

* * *

For a few, terrifying seconds, the little ginger and white queen thought she'd died, and was rapidly rushing to the Heavyside Layer. Then, she landed on a hard stone floor, at the feet of an ugly, piratical calico tom. 

For a moment, she couldn't recall a thing. Then, everything came flooding back, and she looked up at the tom with, for the first time, fear in her eyes. He sneered down his nose at her, then bent down and roughly grabbed her arm, and yanked her to her feet. Trying desperately not to cry, the ginger queen attempted to pull out of his grasp. Suddenly, before she even had time to cry out, there was a sickening crack, and the little queen felt an immense pain shoot up her wrist. She screamed, but in a second another paw was over her mouth, & the calico tom snarled "Shut up! Unless you want _more _pain!"

She shivered & whimpered, struggling weakly. The calico shoved her into the arms of another, a ginger tom not much older than herself. He gave her a blank look & pinned her arms behind her, but his grip wasn't so rough. She huddled, shivering, in his grasp.

"Well, Macavity, what do you think of her?"  
"She'll do...I'll have her!"  
She started crying at that. The one called Macavity ignored her, dragging her out of the room. She was too weak to protest. He took her to another room. It was more, 'homely' than the previous one, which had looked like a cell or an office. He let her go once inside, & turned to shut the door. Then, he turned to her. She backed away, trembling, her arm hanging limply. He moved towards her. She closed her eyes, waiting for a beating.

It never came. The next thing she felt was a paw gently touching her cheek. She opened her eyes slowly. He was standing there, almost smiling now.

"Don't be afraid."  
She shivered, whimpering "What do you want with me?"  
"There are various reasons you're here."  
She opened her mouth a fraction, then shut it & bowed her head. He spoke then. "I want you as my mate...when we're both old enough of course. Which won't be long now!"  
She gave him a terrified look, & bolted, but he caught her arm. She screamed in agony. He pulled her near, letting go of her arm once he had a firm hold on her scruff. She sobbed as the waves of pain shot through her arm every few seconds. He pulled her close. "Shhh, you don't _have _to be like this...if you let me, I can fix your arm."  
She blinked through her tears, only managing to whimper "It hurts..."

"I'd noticed...I can heal it in seconds, if you'll accept?"  
She hesitated, then nodded tearfully at another wave of pain. He gave a small nod, & took her arm gently. He raised it up, & pain & terror shot through her. She squeezed her eyes shut...& the next moment the pain was gone!  
Hesitating at first, she finally opened her eyes. He pulled her close, & touched her cheek. She shivered, closing her eyes again. He took this moment to kiss her. She tried to pull back, but he held her there.

It seemed to last an eternity, before he let her go. She pulled back & turned away from him, but he moved round so he was once more in front of her. She looked away.

"You got a name, queen?"  
Unwillingly to converse, she didn't answer.

"I won't ask again."  
For fear of being beaten, she looked up. "I don't have no name."  
"Hmmm. Better give you one then."  
"I want to choose my own name."  
"You belong to _me_ now. I choose your name."

She hung her head, & sobbed, then looked back up. "I won't belong to you!" She bolted again. He was straight after her.

She made for the door, but as she flung it open, he slammed it shut. She cried out in pain, as her arm was caught in the door, but he just pressed hard, making her shriek & sob.

He slapped a paw over her mouth, restrained her & dragged her back, taking her over to his bed & pinning her there. She struggled wildly, feeling sick to her stomach. He just held her tightly, waiting.

After what felt like an age, she flopped, exhausted, but still sobbing. He watched her calmly. "It doesn't have to be like this...Bombalurina."  
She shut her eyes, sobbing.

"Yes, that shall be your name. I'll call you Bomba for short. Now, you going to accept me?"  
"_Never!_" She hissed. He sighed & hit her. She struggled, but he held her down. Her struggles got wilder. With a slight snarl, he pulled out a knife, & pressed it to her throat. Fear, exhaustion & pain overcame her, & she blacked out.

* * *

_Oooh, dark, no? hehe Enjoy! Ch 4 hopefully up sooooooooon! ;) (We've all heard THAT before:P)_


End file.
